1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to oilfield downhole tools and more particularly to drilling assemblies utilized for directionally drilling wellbores.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of tools and instruments are used during the construction, completion, and reworking of hydrocarbon producing wells. Some of these tools use some form of enclosure to prevent an environmental medium from coming into contact with a function fluid or a component. For instance, some tools use a circulating functional fluid, such as clean hydraulic fluid. This functional fluid is sometimes temporarily stored in an enclosure that is fluid tight. Also, one or more components may be disposed inside a enclosure that shields or protects sensitive electronics. Some of these enclosures have walls formed of a pliant material that stretches as a functional fluid enters the enclosure. For such applications, the material making up the walls should be flexible and fluid-tight against environmental medium (e.g., water or gas) at the same time. However, increasing the fluid-tightness of the material by increasing the material thickness or with special coating reduces the flexibility of the wall.
The present disclosure addresses the need for an enclosure that has exceptional fluid tightness while still being flexible.